Moments of Percabeth
by mrolympian
Summary: Formally known as Dinner with the Chases. Now a series of one shots. MAJOR PERCABETH!
1. Dinner With The Chases

**Hey, so anybody who has been following my story _The Return _are most likely mad at me, but I am taking a break on that. Not discontinuing it, but taking a break. As requested, here is another one shot. I might just turn this into a series of one shots. I know people have already done this, but I want to give it shot. Here we go! **

**P.S I don't own PJO**

**P.S.S This story is OOC-ish**

**P.S.S.S This is after TLO  
**

**Dinner with the Chases**

"And Percy, would you pick your clothes off the floor?!" My mom yelled at me from the living room where she was vacuuming**.**

I groaned.

My mom was going crazy trying to make everything perfect for our dinner with the Chases. I on the other hand, wasn't as worried. No offense, but a military history professor wasn't very intimidating.

'Relax mom! It's just Annabeths family!" I shouted over the sound of the vacuum.

"Annabeth, your _girlfriend's_ family! Don't you want to make a good impression?" She said, just as loudly.

That got me going. I ran over to my mom.

"What do need me to do?"

***

After about an hour of hard work and cleaning, we heard a knock and my mom rushed to open the door. I walked out of my room just in time to see Annabeth and her family walk through the door. Annabeth spotted me and grinned, I smiled back at her. We must have stared at each other longer then I had thought because Mr. Chase coughed uncomfortably. I broke away from the trance to look at him.

"So, um, Percy. Explode any cars lately?" He said.

"Um, yea, seven, I think."

"and a boat." Annabeth joined in.

"a boat?" Mr. Chase asked, bewildered.

"Cruise ship, actually." I said. Mr. Chase stared.

"Oh, Percy! Can you go put the pasta in the strainer?" My Mom asked.

"Sure!"

I ran into the kitchen. I slowly poured the pot f pasta and boiled water in to the strainer that was placed over the sink. I accidently spilled some hot water on my hand. It didn't hurt, but I pulled my hand back by reflex. The pot hit the nozzle on the sink turning it on and breaking it off. It turned out that Paul _didn't_ fix the backed up drain like said he would. I backed up, getting ready to stop the water myself before it over flood, but I backed up to far and banged my back, specifically my weak spot, against the table. I leaned over, grabbing my back. But my elbow accidentally knocked the un- read mail and news paper on to the stove fire. It started burning slowly, but kept on getting bigger and bigger until it was about two feet tall. I knocked over the pot of marinara over and it fell to the tiled floor with a _BANG!_

I heard a knock on the door.

"Percy," said my Mom. "Everything all right in there?"

I didn't answerer.

"Percy, were going in there!" Paul said.

Before I could protest, both family's were staring at me wide eyed in the open door way.

"Um, so who wants take-out?" I asked nervously.

***

We were standing outside of my apartment building with a few dozen other random people as the fire people were putting out the fire that had spread all the way across the kitchen. I would've put it out myself, put the fire men burst in and told us to go outside.

"You really did it this time, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said standing next to me.

"It's not the first time I've done this."

Apparently, Mr. Chase over heard me.

"You mean, you've done this before?"

"Yes" I said sheepishly.

"Honey, take Bobby and Mathew to the car. I need to have a word with Mr. Jackson here."

Before they left, Bobby said, "Even though you almost killed us all, Mathew and I still think you're awesome!"

I looked at Mr. Chase to see he had a serious expression.

"Annabeth, I don't want you associated with these kind of people, let's go."

"But Dad, I..." Annabeth started,

"No! I thought I lost you when you ran away, I'm not taking the chance of losing you again. I'm not letting you see this boy anymore. We are leaving," and before she could say anything else, she was pushed into the back seat of the Chases car. Annabeth rolled down her window and yelled,

"I love you, Percy!"

I was taken aback by this, it was really sudden, but I replied,

"I love you too!"

And that was the truth.

**Next Summer**

Today was the day Annabeth returned from California. I didn't think Mr. Chase would go this far, but he made Annabeth actually _transfer_ from her Boarding school in New York to a school in San Francisco. Annabeth and I had kept in touch secretly. Kind of. My Mom and Dad knew about it. In fact, they supported it. They thought what Mr. Chase did was totally out of line. She would Iris Message me when her parents were gone, we had a few close calls, but in the long run it was a pretty good plan.

So after along half year, I was finally going to see Annabeth today.

I was already at camp, waiting at the bottom of the hill for Annabeth, who should be here any second. I heard a door slam and a muffled augment. After an exasperated groan, Annabeth made her way past Thalia's tree and saw me. Her smile was ear to ear and she shot down the hill and pulled me into a tight hug and I planted a kiss on her forehead. She laid her head on my shoulder as I walked her to her cabin.

So the moral of this story is: don't judge a man by his war figurines.

**END! REVIEW! Did you like it? Kind of OOC, but whatever! I watched 13 movies today, including a movie called **_**Dan in Real Life**_**. I've seen that movie three times; still love it, MOVIES RULE! **


	2. What Makes Me Love You

**Hey guys! I decided to make a series of one shots! I call this Collection **_**Moments of Percabeth!**_** I personally like the name. This takes place after TLO. Oh and here is the name of the movies I watched.**

**1. Dan in Real Life**

**2. Knowing **

**3. Wayne's World**

**4. Wayne's World 2**

**5. Push**

**6. Ferris Beulers Day Off**

**7. Tommy Boy**

**8. Black Sheep**

**9. Run Fat Boy Run**

**10. Step Brothers (Rated R, so don't tell my parents or they will kill me :)**

**11. Hot Rod**

**12. Juno**

**13. The Simpsons Movie**

**What Makes Me Love You**

Annabeth and I were in central park talking. I told her a joke and she laughed. Her laughter was a sound that closely resembled wind chimes. It wasn't like me to be all Shakespear-ey, But made me act..._ different._ It was winter and Annabeth was on break from her boarding school and staying at our apartment. There was snow on the ground. I didn't need a coat because apparently, snow is made out of water. I guess _some _science in the world is true.

"So... Percy. What have you been doing since the school year started?" She asked, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

"Oh, you know, Exploding stuff. Almost getting killed every other day. same old, same old."

"Okay, thanks for that, _Mr. Positive." _She replied sarcastically.

"But seriously Percy, it's really great to see you again." she said.

"You too, Wise Girl."

"Would you stop calling me that?" She exasperated with a grin

"Only if you stop calling me Seaweed Brain."

"Fine, I'll live with it!"

"Wow. You really love that name that much, huh?"

"Love it almost as much as I love... Architecture."

"You weren't going say that."

"What do you mean?"

"You ask that as if you don't know."

"I don't know!"

"That's a first. But still, admit it, you love me!"

"I do _not_ love you!" She said blushing and punching me playfully on the shoulder.

"Fine! Fine! I get it! You don't love me!" He threw up his hands in surrender.

It was quiet between the two of them for a few moments until Percy muttered a

"Liar"

"What did you call me, Fish Boy?" Annabeth said in a pathetic attempt to look angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're _highness_. How rude of me. I should of been much more formal with _you,_ Queen Owl Head."

"Would you shut up?!"

"fine! I'll be quiet!"

A few more moments of silence went by before Percy awkwardly spoke.

"But you do know that, uh, I do. Right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um, that I, um, love you." He said, his voice cracking the hole way.

"Yo- you love me?"

"Well, um yeah, I kind of have always loved you a little, but you know, now that were going out and stuff, I find it a little more appropriate." He said pressing his forehead against hers.

"But you never mentioned it before." It was becoming easier and easier to talk to each other.

Then he whispered into her ear.

"I thought it was implied."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard.

**How do you like it? Not my best work but whatever. I get to see the midnight showing of the new Harry Potter Movie. But I'm mostly only going there to see the previews because the lightning thief trailer premiers during the previews! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! HELLZ YAH! TAKE THAT HARREY POTTER BITCHES!!!! MAJOR PWNEGE!!!!!!!!! **

**Sorry don't I got a little carried away there.**


	3. Water Under The Bridge

**So I saw the Midnight Premier of Harry Potter 6, and it was AWESOME. Loved every minute. The Lightning Thief Trailer RULES!**

**OOC warning**

**After TLO**

**Water Under The Bridge**

"Shut up!" Annabeth yelled at me. I cringed

"But you _are_ acting like smart aleck! you didn't have be so mean to her!"

"She deserved it! She shouldn't have rubbed that win in my face!"

"You're right, that was wrong, but you didn't have to make her cry by hurting her feelings!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not telling you what to do! I just want you to apologize to her."

"Hubris, remember?"

"Oh, so that's what makes you a stubborn, smart ass?" as soon as I said that, I regretted it. She had tears in her eyes.

"Annab-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Shut up, you big jerk! My mom was right, you're just as bad as Kronos!" She said and ran away.

I sat down on a tree stump that was next to my cabin. It was useless to chase after her. I was way slower then her.

You know those cheesy shows that you're mom likes to watch during the day? Well I was living in one. You probably think that battling monsters is dramatic and scary, but you're as wrong as my ex-step dad when he bets on the race horses. Yet another reason why we could barley get by when I was younger.

Nico saw me and walked towards me.

"Hey, Percy. Why so down?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh Percy, _come on._ You're radiating more bad vibes then Andy Anderson From _The Cure."_

"Okay, well, Annabeth and I had a fight and, she kind of... dumped me."

"Ah, I see. Now that's why I don't date."

"Nico, you're what, _thirteen?_ I don't think you're even old enough to date."

"That's where you're wrong. You would be surprised to know how many people my age date. In Egypt, people are already married at thirteen. Did you kn-"

"Okay Nico, can we change the subject? I'm kind of still upset about the hole thing."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay."

After a long silence, I asked,

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should apologize."

***

I opened the door to the Athena Cabin. At first glance, it looked like Keith Moon had stopped by. The floor was covered in ripped blue prints of buildings for Olympus. These were Annabeths. I had seen them numerous times on the wall behind her bed. I walked towards her bed and saw a crumpled up version of Annabeth.

"Annabeth? Are you awake?"

"Who is it?" Her voice was muffled by her Pillow.

"It's Percy."

"Go away! I hate you!" She shouted. I tried to avoid the acidic sensation in my heart and make it to Annabeth.

"Please, Annabeth." I asked desperately.

"I said, GO AWAY!" and without even rolling over, she kicked me in the nose. I heard sickening crack, along with a warm feeling traveling down from my nose. I hesitantly put my hand up to my nose. when I brought it back to my face. I stared at the dark red substance that was on my hand. Annabeths Friendship and love was what kept me invulnerable, but now that she says she hates me... oh no. The pain finally came to my attention, and I let out a scream.

I cupped my nose with my hands. Annabeth quickly turned her head towards me. Her eyes widened and she moved her hands to her mouth.

"Oh Percy! I'm so sorry!"

"Just- never mind. See yah." I said as I walked out the door.

"Wait, Percy..." Annabeth said, but I was already on my way to the infirmary.

***

"Okay Percy, you're all fixed up. But, I'm curious as to how you got this injury."

"Well, Annabeth and I sort of had a fight, and she kind of, broke up with me and my weak spot..."

"It's okay, child. I see."

"Yah, well thanks any way." I said and left.

On my way back to my cabin, I ran into Annabeth. Literally. We stood up and I mumbled a "sorry" and started back to my cabin, but Annabeth grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

She stared at my bandaged nose and gasped.

"Okay Annabeth, I get it! Clearly," I said, pointing to my nose. "you hate me. Please, just don't remind every second." I turned back around and took about two steps and collapsed, a thick blanket of darkness covering me.

***

When I woke up, I was back in the infirmary. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. They were adjusting to the florescent lights when I heard the voice of Annabeth from the hall.

"But Chiron, I just want to see him! Please!"

"Child, I believe it will only make matters worse than they already are."

"Please?"

"Oh, alright,"

Chiron had always been a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

She walked in and a grin appeared on her face when she ran to hug me. I wasn't hugging back though. She still had her arms around me when she said,

"Oh Percy! I was so worried! Chiron said you fainted from loss of blood. I'm _so_ sorry! This is all my fault. I-"

I finally came out of my trance and said,

"Why would you care?"

She broke away with a confused smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to mix up my feelings? Cause if you are, it's working."

"Wait, what?"

"Yea. Thanks a lot Annabeth."

"But-"

"Annabeth, I think it's time for you to go." said Chiron.

"But Chiron-"

"Annabeth, _now_."

I heard footsteps and guessed that they had left.

***

A few days later, I was ready to leave the infirmary. I had asked Chiron not to let Annabeth to visit. He agreed with understanding.

Right now I was finally getting to go to my cabin. I was halfway there when Annabeth ran over and hugged me.

"Percy! It's good to see you okay!"

"I thought you were supposed to hate me?" I said glaring at her with cold eyes. She sighed.

"Percy, I don't hate you. And I over reacted. I never meant to hurt you, physically and emotionally. I also deserved what you said to me. Will you forgive me?"

Very sudden, but I replied.

"Let's just call it… water under the bridge."

**Personally, I don't think this is my best work. Percy had a strong OOC aura.**

**Oh, and The authors note at the beginning was written at 3:00 am on July 15****th****. I also have my own laptop now. So YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
